Attempts have been made to provide self propelled devices to facilitate aeration. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 8,459,371B2. In this arrangement an aerator device for attachment to a self propelled lawn mower is disclosed. The device comprises a frame having a proximal end, a distal end and a pair of sides extending between the proximal end and the distal end. An axle is mounted to the frame and extends between the sides of the frame. At least one tine assembly is mounted to the axle for rotation about a tine axis extending longitudinally through the axle. A platform is secured to the frame and extends outwardly from one of the proximal and distal ends of the frame for supporting an operator in front of or behind at least one tine assembly. Another apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,255,126B2. This invention discloses an aerator having a flexible frame for use on a sloped or undulating ground surface of golf courses and other turf. The aerator includes a pair of frame sections linked together at a horizontal pivot axis, one of the frame section supporting a coring head. A ground sensor is pivotably attached to one of the frame sections so that the ground sensor may pivot in response to changes in ground slope and provide output relating to the magnitude of the change. Based on the output, a flex frame actuator pivots the pair of frame sections with respect to each other. Although devices such as these may achieve one of the desired results these devices do not accomplish aeration and fertilization. These devices still require another device to accomplish fertilization. Thus the problem remains the same two devices are required. Therefore there is an ongoing need for a single self propelled device that will allow aeration and fertilization of the soil.